This subject matter herein invention relates to the field of cushioning devices, gelatinous elastomers and devices made therefrom. More particularly, some embodiments relate to a cushion or cushioning device made in whole or in part of gelatinous elastomer, gelatinous visco elastomer, and the elastomers themselves, methods for making any of the foregoing, and structures made from the foregoing and other cushioning structures and other devices including gelatinous elastomers.